The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus and relates to a technology effective for an application to a switching power supply apparatus to convert a higher voltage into a lower voltage, for example.
A technology for a purpose of reducing an output ripple current/voltage of a multi-phase DC/DC converter is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-168106 (Patent Document 1). This multi-phase power supply apparatus includes a multi-phase PWM control DC/DC converter power supply unit having N DC/DC converters coupled in parallel, a detection means detecting a voltage value of an output power from the multi-phase PWM control DC/DC converter power supply unit, a power supplying means supplying power to the multi-phase PWM control DC/DC converter power supply unit, and a control means controlling the voltage value of the output power from the power supplying means to be N times the voltage value detected by the detection means.